


Predators

by La_angxl_hunt



Series: Predator [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Monsters, Multi, Plot-twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_angxl_hunt/pseuds/La_angxl_hunt
Summary: In this world, only one thing matters. Keeping yourself alive. That was the way Ash was raised. She hated her childhood and she refused to raise her sister, Jade, the way she was. She did what she had to do Jade could survive. That included keeping their secrets.In this world, only one thing matters. Protecting your family. Brothers Sam and Dean Winchester have been traveling cross country hunting down monsters that ruin lives. Sam hated that he never had a normal chance and Dean loved that he understood life's real problems.One horrible night, Ash meets the Winchester boys, and damn did she regret it.





	1. Life Sucks

I carefully stalked the shapeshifter in the night, closely following in behind. I tightening my grip on my silver dagger. This abomination has slaughtered four innocent young girls in the past week. Jade was safe. Jade was asleep in the motel room with salt lining the room and devils traps by the floor and windows. I am a bit paranoid. Then, the monster took a sharp left into a alley way with a red fluorescent blinking bar sign beside it. I followed it down the alley and saw it walk through a door. I followed it slowly and then walked in. Booze covered my senses. I then saw it in the back corner, sipping on some bright colored drink. I sat down at the bar and flipped my blonde curly hair over my shoulder. I ordered a water and relaxed. I sipped it and waited. I knew he would approach me. All the young girls he killed were blonde. Soon enough, he rose from his seat and made his way to me.

"Hello," a deep and disgusting voice said to me. I gave a tight smile and said, "Hi there." "Are you here alone baby doll?" It said. I nodded slowly and bit my lip seductively. He said, "Wanna go to my place for a drink?" I smiled and said, "Sure I just turned 18 though so shhh" I even fucking giggled afterwards. It grabbed my hand and led me out. As soon as we were out of the bar, I pulled it deeper into the alley and it chuckled deeply saying, "You can't wait until we at least get to the car?" I didn't give myself a chance to answer as I pulled out my dagger and stabbed the shapeshifter in the neck. I felt the knife cut clean through the other side of its neck. I watched the life leave it's eyes and I yanked my blade out. I wiped it’s slim and shedding skin off my knife and walked towards my car. 

I unlocked the car and climbed inside my Black 2014 Camaro. Specialized with a four hundred twenty-three square inch corvette engine, this baby could purr. I cranked her and pulled away to the motel. I would stop and get some burgers and chicken nuggets for us. I always loved hunting. It took me a long time to adjust to it but I did. My father trained me basically like a soldier. I can throw knifes, shoot guns, fight. Anything. But the difference is, I am fighting an army of monsters. Literally. But I am not the only hunter out there. So that helps I guess. Jade, my little sister, just had her eighth birthday and the only thing she asked for was to see mom. I couldn't give her the one thing she asked for, so I tried a different route and took her on a girls road trip. She is homeschooled by me anyways, so I can still teach her. She is very smart for her age, but she still has no idea why we have a ton of salt and weird symbols all over our rooms and car. As long as I am allowed, I will keep all our secrets from her. She needs normal. Even though she may not want it.

I pulled up at the motel and climbed out. I walked to our room and unlocked the door. I heard the microwave open and close, and the tv was on. I grabbed my gun in the back of my pants and saw the all the lines were unbroken. I walked in and slowly shut and locked the door. Then, I her heard laugh. Jade. God I am paranoid. I knocked and said, "Honey I am home and you are still awake." I heard her giggling stop, and I peaked around the corner. She looked towards the door, down at the popcorn, at the tv and shrugged. She knew she was screwed. I kicked off my vans and walked in. She smiled at me and I threw the bag of food at her. She threw the popcorn down and opened the bag. She grabbed the chicken and handed me a burger. I said, "Why aren't you asleep baby girl?" She shrugged and said, "Bad dream. Why did you leave again?" I said, "Midnight snack?" She snorted and said, "You left around 9. I didn't know it took 2 hours to get food." Again I say, smart. I nodded and said, "Okay, okay you caught me, I went to the library." She smiled and said, "Did you read anything new?" I smiled and pulled the book out of my coat. I said, "Brought something new instead." She clapped and grabbed the book and opened it up. She read until about midnight and started rubbing her eyes. She fell asleep with a full stomach and a book in her hands. I pulled out the stolen Polaroid and took a picture. I then marked her page and packed it. I picked her up and put her in the bed. She snuggled into the sheets, and I heard her hum happily. I ate fastly and laid down next to her. She snuggle under me and snored. I smiled and relaxed. I am a insomniac. I don't sleep much. I took in a deep breath and tried to let my mind drift. I slowly feel unconscious, being chased my my worst nightmares.


	2. Life Is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean on another case. Ash leaving her old town to move onto the next. Jade discovers something out. Just another wonderful day in the neighborhood.

           Dean punched the gas and the Impala took off. Sam gripped his book tighter in annoyance and Dean chuckled. "Awe come on Sammy, you know you can't stay mad at me, after all, I did keep that leech from sucking on you." Sam shook his head. He reached into the brown bag and pulled out a fresh turkey sandwich and bottle of water. He cracked it open and put down his book. He said, "Well I found another case. Yellow Springs, Ohio, past four months adolescent teenagers have been disappearing to reappear a couple weeks later. Only....... different." Dean said, "Different how?" "Different as in too good. There are obsessed with their mothers and won't let anyone or anything come between them. Sounds too familiar. Considering you were almost a father." Dean groaned and Sam snickered.

           They pulled on the highway and started on their merry way. Half a day later they pulled in the small town and found the cheapest motel. Sam started researching and Dean napped after eating a cheeseburger and pudding. It was a Changling. The children were probably still alive. Dean woke about two hours later and they left out to meet some of the parents around the town. They pulled up outside of the town hall. There was a meeting about what they were gonna do to prevent more children from being taken. A beautiful woman with jet black hair was speaking but neither were listening. They already figured out she was their first targeted suspect. They stay until after the meeting was over and Dean walked over to work his magic. About twenty minutes later, Dean smirked at Sam and walked her out to the car. Then, Sam's phone dinged. He read. Dean: She is definitely it. Kept talking about how children were innocent and beautiful and accidentally slipped a delicious in there. Meet you back at the motel. Sam sighed and walked back.

            A couple hours later, Dean came in with a six pack and said, "Well I was right about two things. She had a great body and she was the Changling." Sam snickered and said, "Well, Bobby called. He told me something a bit... off." Dean busted out laughing and said, "What isn't off about us?" Sam said, "Well there is a new female hunter off grid. She refuses to be part of the society. She just hunts what is around her but she moves a lot." Dean frown and nodded. He said, "You are telling me this why?" Sam said, "Hunters don't just pop out of no where and start killing demons and undertanding this all. Last time this happened, Ruby ended up being a demon. Shouldn't we at least check her out?" Dean thought about it and nodded, "Yeah you just can't ever be too careful these days. But I want another nap first after a shower." Sam nodded and laid down. This new female hunter was weird. Females were already unknown of but for her to be this good, something has to be going on. Sam drifted off to sleep.

            I woke up and jerked out of my dream. I looked down and saw Jade still there sleeping peacefully. I smiled down at her and slowly climbed out of the motel bed. I promised her today I would take her to our hometown. God I hate that place. Cleveland, Ohio. Drugs, parties and cops. But word got to me from Bobby that there was a lone vamp down there. Not killing anyone but still. A vampire. I walked into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. I turned on the water and this place had surprisingly good pressure. I washed quickly and climbed back out. I decided to go for a run and get some breakfast. I wrote her a note saying the usual, "Going out, stay in, don't answer the door, don't break any of the lines. Call me. Love you." I dressed, grabbed my bag which included a knife, salt and chalk, and walked out locking the door.

            I took in a deep breath and stretched. Then I took off away from the motel. I ran at a natural jog and loosened up. Then, I started getting paranoid. So I ran a bit faster. I looked around and saw an older black car driving very slow behind me. It is nothing Ash. Stop. I took the next right and made a circle to Mc Donald's. I walked in and ordered some breakfast burritos and paid for it. I walked back out and saw the same car in the parking lot. They aren't following you, they just want food. I put the burritos in my bag and took off on a slow jog again. Then, I heard the car crank. THEY ARE FOLLOWING ME. I took off in a sprint and jumped a couple ditches to get a few streets over, and once I was back on the motel's strip, I ran somehow even faster. I ran to the room and pulled out the key. I unlocked the door, jumped in and locked it again. I looked out the window and no one was there. I looked at the time. 6:47. I will let Jade sleep till 8. I then picked up my phone and called Bobby.

             He picked up on the second ring, "Hello?" "Hey Bobby, it is A." He chuckled and said, "Well nice to hear that shapeshifter didn't get the quick on you." I laughed and said, "Yeah so I am planning a quick trip to Cleveland since I am in Ohio. Anything nearby?" He said, "Actually yes, I got two of my idgits taking care of it though." I said, "Well call them off and let me do it." He said, "Well I am sure you guys will meet and maybe you can ask them to join." I felt my blood run cold. "I work alone," I said then hung up. I turned my phone off knowing Bobby would call again. I sat down at the kitchen and took the burritos out of my bag. I decided it would be best to go ahead and leave. I packed up my holy water and salt cans in my case along with my knifes and guns. I packed up Jade's things, and I grabbed all the stuff and headed out the door to put it in my car. I loaded all our stuff and then I took notice of the black shiny car that had followed me was parked a couple spots over. I took off back into the room and picked her up bridal style. She was quite small. I sat her in the back seat and buckled her up. I then closed her door and turned around. There I saw two males. One shorter than the other. The shorter one had a sharp jaw and green eyes. The taller one had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes that could make your heart stop. I swung a right hook and nailed the shorter one in the nose. He stumbled back and I took his partners distraction to kick the other one in the chest. I climbed into my car, cranked it and took off. I got on the highway. I looked around to see if I could spot their car, and I didn't. Then, I looked back at Jade. I swear she could sleep through a hurricane. She is someone I can't lose. I won't let anyone take her from me.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Jade find themselves outside of the home they grew up in and Jade finally undertands the truth. Sam and Dean follow the young girl and child to find out the truth about them. Especially since this young girl kicked both their asses.

          Ash kept the radio on low, humming to songs as cities passed. Jade was still alseep. We were on the outskirts of Cleveland, meaning we still had about another hour or so to go before we would make it to our childhood home. Or what was left of it. Jade thinks our parents are still alive. What am I gonna do? I guess partial truth would suffice. They died "in a fire." That would explain why the house was burnt to ash. Ash for Ash. Ironic. Jade slowly started moving and she mumbled out, "Where are we?" I said, "Home Sweet Home." She then jumped up and looked around with her bright blue eyes. She smiled and giggled. Then, I heard her stomach growl. I said, "There are some McDonald's breakfast burritos in my bag. She reached in and grabbed three. She started eating and we sat in silence. God I don't know what I would do without this girl.

           Dean groaned and Sam puffed trying to breathe. Dean let out a grunt of curses and slowly pushed himself up. She had a kid. But she was so young. Sam coughed and tried to take deep breaths. Sam pushed himself up and they walked to the Impala. They fell into the seat and relaxed. Sam wheezed out a laughed as Dean repeated, "Son of a bitch," for the fifth time in a one hour period. Sam said, "Either she can fight or she just got the drop on us, but either way, she kicks like a pissed off mule. I swear my chest cavity is in my spine." Dean laughed then said, "Really? I couldn't tell, but she hits like a damn man. I thought any harder and she would have broke my nose." Sam chuckled again and coughed. Then, the phone started ringing. Sam picked up and Bobby said, "Did you find her?" Sam laughed and said, "More like she found us, she whooped our ass Bobby. Like took us in and processed us in less than two seconds and attacked. But just MMA. She laid Dean out and broke my sternum." Bobby laughed and said, "Idgets I told you not to engage. But she is headed to Cleveland. And she goes by A. Have fun." He hung up. Sam looked and Dean and Dean said, "Cleveland here we come, I am not gonna be some little white girls bitch." Sam laughed and they pulled off toward the highway.

             The closer Jade and I get, the worse the anxiety got. I pulled onto out old road and took in a short breath. Jade looked around confused by thankfully said nothing. I pulled in our driveway. I slowed, feeling the gravel crunch beneath my tires. I looked down and Jade stared straight ahead at our home. She said, "This isn't funny Ash. I know your sense of humor is dark but,-" she stopped when she looked at the tree in what would have been the back yard and saw the two swings, the black and white, that we used to swing on. I looked at her. She said, "Ash, where is mom and dad?" I said, "Come on J, you are smarter than that. You know what happened." I saw tears swell in her eyes and she said, "When?" I said, "A couple hours after we left. There was a fire that night, it killed them both." I looked away from her. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. I watched her walk to the ashes. She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands. I knew she was crying because she was shaking. I shed my one tear. I let it fall all the way down my cheek, down my neck and stopped it at my shoulder. I got out and walked to her. I picked her up and walked to the swings. I sat down and held her. Letting the wild blow through our hair. I felt the presence of my parents and I hated it. Jade snuggled into my neck and cried herslef to sleep.

           I held her together. I refuse to let her break too. She is the one thing I will always protect. Almost two hours of not moving, Jade started flinching. She said, "Can we leave?" I nodded and said, "Of course baby girl." I adjusted her head and carried her to the car. I sat her down and buckled her up. I closed the door lightly and watched as she fell back asleep. I took a knee and rested my head against the side of the hot car. I let two more tears fall. I let one tear fall for each one who died that night. My mother. My drill sergeant aka my father. And myself. I died in that fire. Mentally, emotionally and physically. I am not human. But Jade will never find out. When she gets old enough. I will let her go off the college and have a normal life. I just hope to God she doesn't comment on how I don't age. Then, I heard a noice. I heard gravel crunching. I wiped my tears and stood tall. I saw the black car crawling slowly up my driveway. What is wrong with these stupid guys? I popped the trunk and put a salt ring around me. I grabbed my shotgun and loaded it. I shucked one into the chamber and watched.

           Sam and Dean pulled into the hotel and booked a room with two beds. Sam pulled up his laptop and searched for weird deaths in Cleveland. The most recent thing was local family killed in a fire a year and a half ago. Isn't that dejavú? The victims were Billy Collins, Lily Collins, Ashtyn Collins and Jade Collins. Billy Collins, he wasn't killed by a fire. He was a hunter, he worked with John. He was killed in battle. As was his family. A. Ashtyn. She escaped. That must mean the younger girl was her sister. Jade. She saved her. He found the address and wrote it down. He handed the paper to Dean and they walked out of the hotel to their car. They drove their in silence. Sam had the demon knife, Dean the shotgun and they turned down the driveway. As the yard came into view, they saw the blonde girl standing by the trunk of her car. Sam gripped the knife and Dean smiled and said, "She has a shotgun too." Sam smiled and continued to take in her appearance. She was beautiful. Maybe too perfect. Wavy blonde curls, curves, short. They finally reached the end of the driveway and Sam climbed out. Dean then got out and flashed her a smirk. She said, "Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" Sam stepped forward and said, "Hello, I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Ash knew these boy were gonna mess her world up.


End file.
